FOOL!
by NameLess3
Summary: lol, a short story of what would happen if Excalibur appeared and answered my friends and my questions better than the summary i hope. give it a shot please!


**HELLOOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLEEEEE!**

**I know. It's been a while since I've updated….and no, this isn't for my Kingdom Hearts story….and to be honest, I don't know when I will update it… anyways, this is a small one-shot of Soul Eater. If you haven't seen it, you seriously have too. By the way, this is a weird story. It's about Excalibur! 3 I love him. Oh, and Torricelli is a dude who invented the mercury barometer. We had this exam today and that was on it, but we didn't remember anything, so one of my friends and me started saying that we should ask Excalibur because he would definitely knew, and this came out ^w^ well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither me or my friend owns Soul Eater….maybe in a trip to Japan that could change….. I'll have to ask my parents 3**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"We are screwed" Diana said when she left the classroom after her friend, Ana.

"You can say that again. I forgot everything about the Torricelli guy. And that counted a lot! We are dead" she said before sitting down on the floor.

The other girl slid down too. They were in silence for a few minutes before Diana suddenly said "FOOL!" and both girls burst out laughing

"That's how I felt. Like a fool. And that's how I'm gonna feel when they give the results"

"I bet Excalibur would have known the answer" Diana said looking at Ana

"I bet he would…let's go and ask him!" she said and they went to another laughing fit.

"Sure! And while we are at it, we can also visit Soul and Maka!" the other girl said between laughter.

"Did you called for me?" they heard someone said in the distance. Both girls turned immediately, recognizing the voice in a second.

Standing in front of them was none other than Excalibur himself.

"What the hell? It's Excalibur!" Ana whispered to Diana

"How in the world is this even possible!" the other girl said in the same tone

"I assumed you ladies had questions for me?" Excalibur said looking at them both

"Well, he's here, might as well ask don't you think?" Diana said and when Ana nodded she turned to Excalibur and asked him "Excalibur, do you know something about Torricelli and the barometer?"

"That if I know? I was there! It was a cold winter night- no, no, no, it was a late summer day, yeah, that's correct. We were talking and I gave him the idea of building the barometer" he said proudly

"Oh…umm, thanks" Diana said and made a signal to Ana so they could go.

"FOOL!" he said suddenly, scaring both girls

"But we said tha-" Ana started only to be cut off by him

"FOOL! I was there! I gave him the materials he needed on that autumn night!"

"But you said sum-"

"FOOL!" he said and pointed to Ana with his cane "And then, Sherlock Holmes begged me to help him solve the case!"

"Sherlock Holmes? WTH?"

"FOOL! I'm the great EX-" he stopped ion mid sentence when an insect flew in front of him, and both girls stared at him, and when they were about to go, the insect got out of sight and he continued "CALIBUR! Of course he'd asked for my help. Actually it was all connected. Someone had stolen Torricelli's barometer so he asked Holmes for help. That FOOL! He asked him and lost his time instead if asking me. Anyway it was all too much for the foolish detective so he asked for my help. Together we solved the case" he finished playing with his cane, twirling it in his hand.

"Oh…..whatever, I gue-"  
"FOOL! Don't you dare to disturb my 5 hour long story!"

"But it's not-"

"FOOL!"

"But-"

"FOOLl! As I was saying" he continued ignoring the horror looks on both girl's faces "The one who stole Torricelli's barometer was his daughter! She planned everything, but thanks to me, she was caught!"

"Torricelli had a daughter!"

"FOOL! He had a son named Michael! Such a lovely boy…' he said, drifting of, looking at space. **(I don't know if Torricelli had any children but for the sake of this story let's pretend he did)**

"Um….time to go Diana!" Ana said and her and Diana started backing away slowly

"FOOL!" he recovered quickly and got his cane in front of the poor girls.

"Noo!"

"Then, I was also there when his experiment failed, but after I made some adjustments, it worked!"

"So it was your experiment…..yeah right…." Diana said, clearly not believing a single word he said.  
"FOOL! How dare you not believe me! That reminds me if my favorite activity of the day…..ah…sweet-"

"RUN RUN AWAY!" both girls screamed and started running towards a direction.

"Not cool, not cool at all." They heard a voice say behind them, and they turned just in time to see Soul standing there and then Black Star said "LAME!"

THE END

**LOL! I was literally dying when we wrote this TTwTT please review if you liked it. I know it's way to random. And yes, we were bored xDD oh, and be on the look out for a new story I'm posting about InuYasha. See ya later! **


End file.
